Bonds Episode One Promo
Coming Up on... : Episode One: What Lies Beyond Teaser Every day we go through our daily routines completely blind to what’s out there. So concerned with what we can see that we never take a moment to see the darkness surrounding the light we are surrounded in. My grandmother always told me to never let my light get overshadowed when faced with the darkness. As a little girl I figured she meant the small night light that sat on the corner of my dresser, but as I got older more and more she would say it until the day came when the darkness came and all I had was my light to guide me out. It’s not the darkness we should fear, but what lies beyond it. Late one night around the midnight hour a young group of friends was headed home from a party up in the hills. The young couple who drove to the party had a lot to drink which prompted their friends to drive them home. Because one of the girls, Emily, hadn’t had anything to drink the group voted her as the designated driver. As everyone cramped into the small car she made her way down the road. Evan, the owner of the car and probably one of the drunkest playfully kissed his girlfriend, Brooke, on her neck causing her to repeatedly push him away while giggling, “Stop it” in a bouncy voice. Sadly the youngest of the group Liam was forced to sit in the bad and witness all of the romantic acts the two wasted teens unveiled. “Oh come on” he pleaded trying to inch as far away from them as possible, “I’d say get a room but knowing the two of you you’d probably take me seriously” he grouched as he leaned against the car door. Duke, his older brother, watched from the rear view minute in the back of the car relishing in the agony his younger brother was in. “Enjoy the show little bro” he shared, “it’s the most action you’re gonna see.” Liam’s face turned foul as he lifted his middle finger towards his brother, “trust me I get more action than you think.” “You mean from staring over at that Nina girl?” Duke question. “Maybe if you actually talked to her instead of creeping all over school she’s actually give you something to remember” he said with a seductive wink. Liam was quickly put to shame by his brother silencing him for the rest of the ride. “You know you don’t have to be such a dick to him all the time”, Emily advocated as she drove down the dark road, “he’s not like you.” Duke smirked as he looked at her. “You know what” he asked “your right unlike him when I saw the prettiest girl in school I did just go around stalking her I walked up to her asked her out and now she’s driving me in a car right now.” Emily rolled her eyes and tried to force her smile away but her face eyes told him everything he wanted to hear. “Don’t think for a second…” Emily started her sentence ready to counter Duke’s flirtatious way of buttering her back onto his side, but when she heard his voice cry out, “LOOKOUT!” it was too late. Swiftly focusing her eyes back onto the road she saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. Her heart felt like it had stopped in that moment. “Oh no!” she cried out as she swerved heavily to avoided hitting the person. Before she had known what was happening she lost control of the car and was heading off of the road and into a ditch. “Duck!” she screamed as the car flipped over hitting a tree not too far from the road knocking them all unconscious. Time had gone by and someone saw the lights from the vehicle in the distance and called for help. When the man helped the teens out of the car sirens could be heard from not too far down the road. Soon the police finally came to find everyone on the side of the road only to find Duke in a panic. Getting out of the squad car the rushed over to help the other calm him but all he could do is scream, “Emily! We have to find her! Where is she?!” '' I told you, the darkness is everywhere and it’s more aware of us than we are of it…….''